In photofinishing labs that handle thousands of print orders daily from a variety of customers, it is important that the job orders be quickly and efficiently sent through the system. For example, the lab must be prepared to make a variety of different size image product. For example, 4×6; 5×7; 8×10 and poster size prints. In addition, the lab often is required to provide different type finishes such as glossy and mat. An important aspect requirement of high volume photofinishing labs is the need to return the order to the customer within a relatively short period of time. Quite often delivery is required within one or two days. This may involve shipping of the order by a variety of different shipping methods in order to accommodate appropriate time requirement for fulfillment of the order. In addition, many photofinishing labs are associated with various different retailers which require different notations, packing slips and various other associated items to be provided with the order. As a result, in order to have the ability to provide many different products to the variety of different customers in an efficient manner, there is usually required a number of different pieces of output devices to produce the many various products.
A problem with many various prior art systems is that there is no way of knowing if there is a problem in one area of the lab and there is a relatively complex method for rerouting of orders to accommodate difficulties in the current system.
The present invention is directed to providing an efficient system whereby job orders can be routed automatically to the most efficient output device and provide means for allowing quick and easy rerouting of orders in the event that there is a problem with certain output devices.